bizaardvarkfandomcom-20200214-history
Where There's a Willow There's a Way
"Where There's a Willow There's a Way" ' is the tenth episode in Season 3 of ''Bizaardvark, and the fifty-second overall. It first aired on January 26, 2019 to 0.52 million viewers. Plot Grandma Schotz is working on a puzzle when she announces that Vuuugle House was comped two tickets to a DJ Miss Jocky concert. Paige and Frankie ask for the tickets and agree to do a list of chores around Vuuugle House in exchange for them. But when Frankie notices that people agree to do whatever Willow asks, she gets Willow to ask people to do all her chores for her. Willow is more than happy to help because Frankie has tricked her into thinking she is too busy doing things for the environment to do chores. Meanwhile, Paige does all of her own chores and is oblivious to Frankie's scheme. But when Frankie tries to get her way by having Willow ask Paige for something, Paige realizes that Frankie has not done any of her own chores and has used Willow to get others to do them. At first, Paige is morally outraged, but then Bernie asks her to pose for a painting. Not wanting to do it, Paige sends Willow to get her out of it, and Frankie poses for Bernie instead by wearing a ridiculous costume and holding a parasol. When Frankie finds out that Paige is a hypocrite, she aggressively waves the parasol at Paige, who then pushes it away causing Frankie to lose balance and ruin Grandma Schotz's completed puzzle. Paige and Frankie panic after realizing what they have done, and scared that Grandma Schotz won't give them the tickets now, they agree to ask Willow to take the blame. Willow appears wearing a cute polka-dot dress with bows and pigtails. She tells them she is happy to take the blame because if she doesn't then Frankie won't be able to continue her work helping the environment. Willow turns up the cuteness by talking like a baby. And when Grandma Schotz enters, she apologizes for accidentally breaking her puzzle. Grandma Schotz grounds her and sends her to her room. Willow turns and looks sadly at Paige and Frankie before going upstairs. Frankie tells Grandma that she and Paige were the ones who broke the puzzle, not Willow. Then Willow comes down the stairs wearing a DJ Miss Jocky t-shirt and reveals that she and Grandma tricked them and that they are going to use the tickets. Grandma tells Frankie that she can use this time to do all the things she told Willow she would do to help the environment. Willow hands them some tools before heading out with Grandma. Sub Plot Amelia hears a new song that Bernie wrote called Crutchin' It about his foot injury. At first, Amelia hates it calling it the worst song she has ever heard. But then when she can't stop singing the song, she tries to get him a record contract with Roman Winwood. Not thinking Bernie is good enough to perform the song himself, she hires professional musicians to perform a new arrangement of the song for Roman. But after hearing the song, Roman doesn't think he can sell it and decides to pass. Roman sings Bernie's original arrangement and says that's the kind of thing he's looking for. But when Amelia tries to get him to hear Bernie's arrangement, he says he's over it. But now he is interested in Bernie's painting. He offers Bernie 50 large for it. Bernie yells "50 bucks?" in excitement. And Roman puts away his checkbook and gives Bernie a fifty dollar bill and says, "That is definitely what I meant, not 50 thousand." Cast '''Main Cast *Olivia Rodrigo as Paige Olvera *Madison Hu as Frankie Wong *DeVore Ledridge as Amelia Duckworth *Ethan Wacker as Bernie Schotz 'Recurring Cast' *Caitlin Reagan as Willow Duckworth *Ellen Ratner as Grandma Schotz *Matt Richards as Roman Winwood *Ross Kobelak as Horse Face Guy 'Guest Cast' *Karibel Rodriguez as Leyonce 'Absent Cast' *Maxwell Simkins as Zane *Elie Samouhi as Rodney Trivia * Bernie's broken ankle returns from Summer Schooled. * Paige and Frankie's middle names, Dana and Hildegard respectively, are revealed. * First episode of the season in which both Zane and Rodney do not appear, thus marking Rodney's second absence since Summer Schooled, as well as Zane's first. *The title of the episode is a play on the saying, "Where there's a will, there's a way." *Bernie mentioned Benedict Cumberbatch as a dish. *Leyonce is a parody of American singer Beyoncé Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Aired episodes Category:2019